Intimacy Tests
by NekoMan13
Summary: I'll be testing how intimate I can make a couple become. I won't be doing lemons & I'll only end with a simple kiss & good night. Other than that, it'll have a lot of range to it. Hope you folks enjoy.


**Hey guys. Your website's friendly Neko is here for a series of one-shots I am willing to do. Give me a shipping or pairing, guidelines for their personalities, & how "intimate" you want them to get. Anyway, here's a sample of fluffy intimacy. **

* * *

**Shipping: Jerry x Demi**

**Jerry: nice, a bit clingy but has a lot of love to give**

**Demi: ideal for a good girlfriend, needs space at times but loves attention **

As Micah ran to Keira, who was standing in front of the train station, he hid the gift he had for her. He was about to have a double datefriend their mutual friends Jerry & Demi la Vato (A/N: hey, that a joke or is it just a reference?) As he came to a halt in front of the waiting girl, he asked her," Were you waiting long?" She answered with a simple no. As they headed to get their tickets, they saw Jerry & Demi a few yards away. We met up & did our usual greetings. Jerry & I bro-hugged, Demi & Keira hugged, the girls shook hands with the other's date.

Let's now focus on our main couple.

**Jerry's POV**

As everyone boarded the train, we all took up a single booth. To make sure we didn't try anything with them before even began our date, the guys sat on one end & the girls on the other. We all caught up with the person next to us & Micah soon fell asleep. Keira & I had to switch seats, since Micah only leaned into a comfortable & healthy position next to her. I swear, Micah has to lengthen his attention span, he'll fall asleep when a life threatening diagnoses was being explained in a much too boring fashion. We soon arrived at our stop, Keira woke Micah up, & everyone disembarked. We were all headed to the mall to head to, what I can guess from Micah, the best restaurant in California. After all, he was born & raised in the area. When we were at our destination, we were in front of The Cheesecake Factory. He had a hungry look in his eye, which wasn't unusual on Micah's face. We got a table next to a window & everyone broke out their cell phones. Although, I couldn't because I was never able to have a phone when I was younger & never found a place to purchase both a cell & a cellphone plan. I looked over at Mivah's phone to see him tagging himself, Keira, Demi, & me on foursquare in his activity. How ironic that our group really was a square, & had four members. When the waiter to know what we'd all like to drink, I got a water, but Micah replaced it with a Cocal-cola. He got a Mountain Dew, Demi & Keira both had water. Demi told me that she was watching her figure. I knew that she just didn't wanna pay extra for her own drink.

When we placed our orders, Micah & I got steaks. I had mine made well done while Micah had his medium rare. The girls just had salads. What I know for a fact is why girls don't just have some meat too. What I don't understand is why they didn't order milk as drinks. Oh well. When we were all done, Micah & I picked up the bill while the girls took care of the tip. Personally, I really enjoyed our double date. Although, Micah was the only one who got a slice of cheesecake to go. I've no iidea what was up with him & cheesecake. When we all got back to the place all met up, we said our goodbyes. I escorted Demi to her hotel room & the strangest thing occurred. She invited me in to spend the night with her. Also, being the chivalrous & laid back guy I was, I accepted her offer since I didn't have my pajamas, I had to sleep in my boxers. When Demi came outta the bathroom, she had a stereotypical teenage girl's set of pajamas on. Before we went to sleep, we talked about how good the double date was & how well the food was made. We kissed before snuggling up next to each other & fell asleep in ch other's arms.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Good idea or bad idea? Gimme some shippings that I know of & they'll be done even more intimately. Anyway, so long folks. **


End file.
